Tails of Beauty and Beast
by wisegirlindisguise
Summary: A mermaid that attempts to escape a cruel stereotype of being evil and drowning men finally creates a family and a home only to be dragged back out to sea by a privateer who is hunting Captain Jack Sparrows head.


**Aye, I be entering strange waters. Pirates of the Carribean is a new section that I am attempting. this really has no specific place in the movies but it is generally a while after the most recent movie On Stranger Tides. It just popped into my head and tell me what you think to see if I should continue. Thank you much!**

* * *

><p>The brooding eyes of a torn soul watch the breaking waters. The crests of white that breathe freedom, scream redemption, but are the bars of her cell, break outside the glass. Falling too hard had sent her into a wild tumble of passion and pain leaving her to the ashes that had once been her life. With an eerie silence to rest on her shoulders she found that her own breathing had gone still. Her mind ached until she took a deep breath sending the air swirling within her lungs relieving the small spit of pain that had stressed her skull.<p>

"Madame, captain has requested you on deck," a shy man's voice squeaked along with the rusted hinges on the door that he entered through. She didn't say a word but he knew he had been heard. The quiet thud of wood meeting would left the door closed.

"Requested…" she scoffed under her breath shaking her head. She let the curtain fall closed and leaned again the wall. Requested was something that wasn't possible among these waters. Oh no, requested was another word for summoned. She had been summoned, ordered, to meet with the captain on deck. If she just waited a little longer men would enter with guns and shove her to where she needs to be under captain's "request".

So, she waited. To prove her point, you could say, but there was no one to prove her point to that would listen. She was alone in her efforts. She was alone as a captive on this ship. She was alone.

Two men with muskets barreled through the door and grabbed her arms shoving her toward the door poking her in the backs of the arms with the tips of their guns. The metal stung against her skin with the heat from a freshly fired shot of powder. Their boots were soft against the wood of the boat leaving a fine pattern matching one another in step. Hers, however, were dragging leather across with wood leaving rugged scuffs across the tips of her boots that smelled of rum and smoke.

She was pushed out in front of the short man. He was plump and had a curled wig the tumbled down his back and his front. Turning to face her he chuckled. Reaching out with his sausage fingers he touched her cheek gently. Jerking back and away she closed her eyes repulsed by his caress.

"We've asked you nicely Miss and now we're telling ya, we be needing the location of the Black Pearl," The man hissed low in her ear. His breath smelled of rotting fish that probably rested between his rotten teeth set deep in his gums.

"I be needing my freedom so that I may return home. Neither of us be getting either," The girl's breath was harsh as she snapped at him looking up at him through her dirty greasy blonde hair.

"If I give you what you want I won't be getting what I want. So, milady, I suggest you just tell us the location so that you can go home, savvy?" The captain rested his hand on her shoulder moving his thumb slowly against her collarbone.

"I'd rather jump over board," she growled looking him dead in the eye a strongly as she saw fit in the situation.

As quickly as she had blink she was thrown the floor with a blow landing to her stomach. "Bloody, god damned pirates!" The captain shouted kicking her again. Pain racked her frame making her shake in her bones spitting out blood to keep from choking on it. Her hands shook like fragile leaves in the early winter frigid breeze. "Throw her back into her quarters; lucky bitch at least gets a room," he barked turning away from her crumpled body stalking off angrily.

Picking her off the ground like a no good rat they threw her back into the room shutting and locking the door so that she had nowhere to go except to mope around her room. Lying on the floor she pulled herself to the desk to get to her feet.

She flipped through her drawings that seemed to flutter around the desk in a sad manner on tattered pages. Drawings of her lover and her young son back at home. Sketches of the house they had just managed to pull together to get a roof over their head. Like butterflies with torn wings they floated and landed. The pictures that they captain needed to find what he wanted lay strewn across the floor beneath the desk. The black sails and whipping winds that tore through the colors, a ship that sat on the shores of a special bay that held her own kin, that was where the Black Pearl made birth. Whitecap Bay.

With a new found strength that came from looking at the faces of her loved ones and the place she wanted to escape forever she lifted the chair of the desk made of heavy wood and threw it as hard as she could toward the window in her quarters. Wind gusted through the cabin. The curtains were sucked out into the open air. The flapped like a scarf of a gentle woman with a porcelain face, everything that this girl wasn't.

Gathering the drawings she had worked so hard on she threw them out into the wind giving them over to the sea that would smear that ink and drown the paper leaving no evidence of her. The only thing that gave any hint were the leather boots she left just below the window. She would join the floating chair in the water making her long gone in the eyes of the sailors of a privateer's ship.

As she sank in the water she chuckled looking up at the flabbergasted sailors in the now broken window that could no longer see her. As the captain joined them a smile crossed her face. "All the kings horses and all the king's men couldn't seem to put themselves back together again. Delaney Runettes has escaped once again." She giggled and turned in the water taking off toward home. This time she would make it home without any trouble.

Delaney had failed to remember that the kings men don't give up so easily. As the captain caught sight of a silvery he tail beneath the surface of the water he found a grin that split his lips with delight. "Boys!" he shouted across the boats, "Ye were right about the girl; we be chasing a mermaid now."

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to the seas, welcome to my mind. You've entered a strange place, any attempt of escape will be sad and futile. I wish ye luck. <strong>

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


End file.
